


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by captainvaughnstump



Category: Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaughnstump/pseuds/captainvaughnstump
Summary: A coffee shop au.Recently divorced father of one Patrick Stump has to visit a coffee shop one day as a punishment for being late to work. He starts coming back every day. But will he be able to fall for the flirtatious barista?





	1. Raindrop, Drop top, Patrick visits a coffee shop

 

* * *

 

 

There are many things that can make a man angry. Especially a man, under average height, who constantly gets trampled. Especially when said man is running late for work by exactly thirty minutes, and his car wouldn't crank that morning.

 

 

 

This man can be made even more angry when the second he arrives at work, already worn out, his boss insists that he go get everyone coffee as payment for being late.

 

 

 

The anger piles up when the nearest coffee shop is closed and he has to walk across town to get to another coffee shop, cursing his ex wife for getting him this job in the first place.

 

 

 

Eventually he reaches Angels and Kings, the second nearest coffee shop. The Barista is a sight to behold, whiskey eyes and spiked hair. But none of this phases the man, because the man is angry. He snaps his order at the poor barista- Pete, his name tag says- and huffs his way over to a table to wait.

 

 

 

This man is me. I am having a very bad day and I want to go home. But I cannot go home because my arrogant boss has deemed it necessary that I be errand boy.

 

 

 

In the beginning I was excited to work for a record label. Fueled By Ramen was my dream workplace. I was newly married with a child on the way and the world was going great for me. Five and a half years later, I was divorced with a toddler and a dead end job.

 

 

 

My son, Declan, was the light of my life. But unfortunately, his mother refused to hold up the visitation agreement and I hadn't seen the child in a year. The wife took everything but my shoes when she left. I cursed the day I met her at least once a day.

 

 

 

An angry text message from my boss prompted me to check on the order.

 

 

 

The barista leaned against the counter, doing nothing. It seemed he was just staring off into space. When I walked up to the counter, he pulled a book from his apron and started scribbling into it.

 

 

 

I cleared my throat trying to get his attention, to no avail.

 

 

 

After a third failed attempt, I was getting frustrated.

 

 

 

"Excuse me? Is anyone making my drinks?!" I asked.

 

 

 

He chuckled. "Yeah uh no sorry."

 

 

 

"Wow that's unprofessional."

 

 

 

Pete smirked and sat in a rolling chair spinning around.

 

 

 

"May I speak to a manager or the owner? Something."

 

 

 

"Sure give me just a second."

 

 

 

Pete spun his chair around, placed his hands on the counter and smiled.

 

 

 

"Owner speaking. How may I help you?"

 

 

 

My jaw dropped. "How do you expect to get customers with that attitude?"

 

 

 

"Relax hun. I made your drinks. They're right over there." He pointed to a drink caddy on a shelf, less than five feet away. "I just wanted to know if I could have your number."

 

 

 

_So_ _that's_ _what_ _that_ _was_ _. A_ _flirting_ _ploy._

 

 

 

"I'll think about it. See you tomorrow Pete." I held my hand out for the drinks and let the shop, smiling to myself.

 

 

 

_He_ _thought I_ _was_ _cute._


	2. Chapter 2

"What took so long, Stumpy?" My boss asked, as soon as I walked in the building. 

"Mr. Saporta.. I had to walk to the other end of town to get coffee because the usual spot isn't open and I currently don't have a car."

"This better be a good coffee. I was convinced I'd have grandkids by the time you got back with it." He pulled a cuocup from the tray, taking a sip and beaming. "Patrick you're a genius oh my god this is amazing. You're promoted! I'll give you a company car so you don't have to be late every morning, but please get us coffee from this place!"

"Wait... Promoted? Company car?"

"Yes Patrick. You've been awaiting promotion for a while. So instead of assistant, I'm upping your job description. You are now our talent recruiter. You have to go to three shows a month and scope out potential. Sound good?" He asked. 

"Yes it does Mr. Saporta."

"Call me Gabe. You start today."

"Thank you Gabe."

"You're welcome kid. There's a show tonight, at some place called Angels and Kings." 

"That's where I got the coffee this morning."

"Well you better hurry down there." 

I dropped off the rest of the coffees and then went back to Gabe to get my key for my new car. 

The car was a beauty, a brand new model with all the fixings. Push to start, backup camera, you name it. The outside was a gorgeous white with the logo printed in black on the side door. 

The most awful day had turned into something great because of a witty guy with smeared eyeliner and I wanted to personally thank him. 

Angels and Kings was packed when I got there. The venue was quickly approaching max capacity. I squeezed my way through the multitude of people, looking for Pete. 

I couldnt find him. So I found a seat to sit in, and watched as the band on stage warmed up. The lights when down and someone else walked on stage, back to the crowd. A few seconds later, the follow spot came on and the man turned around. 

"Thank you all for coming to my beautiful cafe. Tonight I have the wonderful band, Panic at the Disco, performing for you. Feast your eyes and ears on this group and let them give you a show you will never forget." Pete bowed and walked off stage. 

The singer sauntered up to the mic, and smiled, pulling his suit jacket back. He wore black skinnies and a royal blue suit jacket, paired with black converse and his bare chest. 

"Hi I'm Brendon Urie and this is my band. Ryan Ross, Dallon Weekes, Spencer Smith. We are Panic! At the Disco and this is Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off!"

Brendon belted into his first verse, a ball of energy. His antics and voice were exciting, making for a great show. Unfortunately, my bladder did not agree. I beelined for the nearest bathroom and relieved myself. I had the bladder of a squirell and it made it hard for me to enjoy things. I could hear another song beginning through the walls of the bathroom, so I quickly washed my hands and barged out, headed back to my seat. As I swung the door open, it collided with someone's face. 

This someone was a mess of smeared eyeliner around hot whiskey eyes. Flat ironed black hair, spiked in the back. Tattoos covering both arms. A tight black tee that accented his muscles, heavily contrasting with the loose polo I wore to hide my chubbiness. 

This person was Pete. I'd hit my new crush with a door. 

He rubbed his nose, wincing. "What was that for?" 

"Dude  I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, feeling guilty.  

"Watch where you're going." He looked up at me. "Wait I know you! You came in this morning. Patrick?"

"That's me."

"Alrighty. Well to make up for nearly murdering me with that door, you have to let me take you out to dinner."

I sighed, shaking my head at him. 

"Sure. Tomorrow at 8?" 

"Sounds good dear. I gotta get back to the machines. Don't let me forget your number tonight."

"Oh I won't." 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I was greeted by my giraffe of a boss right at the door. 

"How was your first show? Any talent?" He asked. 

"Actually, yeah. This really great band called Panic! At The Disco. I'm seeing them again tomorrow night. And well as for the show, I got asked on a date by the shop owner. " 

Gabe smiled, "Well if you think they're good, give them your card. Have them set up an appointment to audition for the label. And congratulations on the date dude. Is she hot?"

"Actually, uh. He." 

"Okay man nothing against that. I have a boyfriend too. But I hope this guy doesn't affect your performance here." 

"Not at all." 

"Okay Stump. Take the day off man. Go live your life. " 


End file.
